Grey Jedi Chronicles: Dark Heritage 3
by Jedi Knight Revan
Summary: Third part of GJC. Cara is finally home, but it isn't what she expected. The whole planet is being torn apart by a war they say only she can win. But what if she can't and what if the only way to win this time leads to her death... FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here we go guys part 3! All new readers i suggest you at least read the second part in this series. This one focus's heavily on all new ppl and stuff so it's less starwars focused then the others. The first chapter or two may seem disjointed mostly cause i'm trying to give as much information about this race as i can to you guys. Also it happens two years after she left in the last story. Usual disclaimers apply so on and so forth :)

**Grey Jedi Chronicles: Dark Heritage**

_Cara has left the Jedi Academy and her friends to follow Kelron to her home planet._

_Once she arrives she and Kelron are shocked by what they find. The world is very different to the one Kelron left years earlier._

_The only safe place is a hidden Force Academy where Kelron's older brother has been waiting for their arrival._

_On the planet of her own people Cara finds more strength then she has ever known. But will that be enough?_

**Beginning – here we go again…**

Everyone activated their lightsabers at once.

In the centre of the room stood two people blindfolded.

The first one was female with brown hair pulled back in an intricate braid out of the way.

The second was only a few centimetres taller then her. This one was male with short black hair. Beneath the blindfolds each had golden coloured eyes.

The female held two lightsabers both green in colour.

The male held a single blue saber set to be longer then the standard length.

"Begin!" someone called.

Two people attacked the pair.

Blindfolded as they where there was a danger of hitting the other team-mate.

But that wasn't a danger for these two.

Galena-Cara and Kelron Thraell had been honing their skills for the past two years. Perfectly aligned, the two attacked and defended ending the exercise in less than three minutes.

Applause rang out through the room.

--

"I think your ready" Kulan Thraell told his younger brother.

"You sure?" Kelron asked. He glanced across the room to where Cara was joking around with some of the younger students. The last lot to have joined before Kulan had taken his students and fled from the city.

When Kelron and Cara had arrived on their home planet of Karanet they had found a dangerous situation.

The war had pushed most of the smaller towns and travelling families into the main city, the noble families had been happy to reduce their control due to the respect of the current Supreme Ruler. But barely a month after Kelron had left the great Tenai Kraonal had been killed battle. Votes had been cast and Tenai's son Nabrek was allowed to take the throne rather then replacing the family. But Nabrek wasn't the same man his father was.

Kulan was Karanet's foremost Force Master. He was lucky to have been able to move his Force Academy just outside the city walls inside one of the many rocky outcropping's in the deserts of Karanet.

Nabrek's control could not reach the self-sufficient Academy and he couldn't even find them hidden away as they where. When Kelron had sent a transmission to his brother, Kulan had told them to fly in cloaked and come straight to the Academy.

For the past two years Cara had remained safely hidden inside the Academy learning more about her heritage and her family.

Everyone inside the Academy knew the secret. Everyone had been waiting for Kulan's words to start the war they had all been waiting for.

--

Cara sat on one of the few windowsills watching the sun set over the desert. The sight was always amazing.

The only windows where on the top level of the Academy, in a recreation room so she was rarely alone up there but it was always peaceful.

"Hey." Kelron said quietly as he sat down across from her.

"Hey, what did Kulan want?" she asked.

"He thinks we're ready, and he thinks your ready to hear the full story." Kelron said seriously.

Kulan had withheld the details of Enragion's story. He said Cara had to be ready.

"When?" she asked paying full attention.

"Now if you want." He replied.

Cara nodded and slid off the sill.

"Cara?" Kelron asked quickly.

Cara looked at him.

"This is your last chance to go back to Yavin if you want." He said quietly.

"My place is here. One day I'll go back, but only when Karanet is safe." She replied.

"Good, I, well, I wouldn't want you to leave." He said awkwardly.

"Yeah..." Cara replied in the same tone.

They both stayed quiet for a moment then went their separate ways.


	2. History Lesson

A/N Thanks guys :) THIS IS **THE** CHAPTER! This is where you get a history of Enragion, Cara's purpose and stuff all revealed :) took em ages to get it right so ENJOY!

* * *

History Lessons

Kulan was waiting for Cara in the meditation hall.

The stone room was carved in ancient Sith patterns and inlaid with polished stone. Cara's eyes darted to the patterns from her back. The three circles on her feet designating one from Enragion's bloodline. Also there was the symbol Tormel had used, the triangular shape holding a circle. When she had arrived Kulan had told her it was an old symbol for power.

Here, safe amongst her own kind, Cara had stopped feeling ashamed of the markings. They no longer felt like wounds of her Sith training.

"Cara, that was quick." Kulan said not even opening his eyes.

"You should know by now, I'm never late." She said.

Kulan opened his eyes and gestured for her to sit across from him.

"I think your ready. It's time you heard the true story of Enragion and of your part to play in this war. It's also time I told you the full history of our people's heritage." He looked serious. "You know your name is derived from words in our language. That will forever be your struggle. I can only guide you."

Cara nodded. Kulan almost always gave her this warning before telling her anything important. Galena meant light and Cara was derived from Karana meaning dark. Light and dark, she seemed to be constantly walking the line.

Kulan took a breath and began.

--

Many generations ago, when the Jedi where young the Sith existed only on Korriban. They lived not as humans but as insectoids, the Dark nature of the Force dictating their lives.

When the first Jedi fell and where labelled 'Dark Jedi' they fled to Korriban, the desolate world called to them through he Force. And there they found the Sith.

Displaying their control of the Force they where worshipped as gods. They drew other Jedi to their cause and taught some of the Sith how to wield what had once so thoroughly controlled them.

But the Dark Side forever clouds those who touch it and the power hungry humans began to interbreed with the insectoid Sith. Soon the name began to blur and fallen Jedi often took up the name Sith. The true Sith where becoming ever more humanoid in shape, it would seem the Dark Side engineered a race of its own.

Then the Jedi struck at Korriban. Everyone fled the planet, many to the Unknown Regions, many to here.

We called the system Galenaran, System of light. The planet we chose was as desolate as Korriban, we named it Karanet. Dark Planet. Many humans also found their ways to Karanet and over time the ancient Sith where all but lost, instead was a new breed human in all ways but their golden eyes and the way the Force was so deeply infused into them.

Later, closer to our present time, came Karanet's first invasion started by the other remnants of the ancient Sith. Unlike us many retained the more insect remnants of our former selves.

Many thought Karanet was lost forever until one man rose against them. He alone led us to win against them, he reached out in the Force and used a thought bomb as a final act of desperation. We lost many people that day.

This man put himself into exile, ashamed of what he had done though we did not hold it against him.

He returned only once, and that was to leave three children here in Karanet's care. He said we where to guard his line, that we would need his blood once again to save us.

That man's true name was lost, we know him only as Enragion.

--

"There you have it, answers to many of the questions in your mind." Kulan said to Cara when he had finished the story.

"What happened to the three children? How did that end in just me?" Cara asked.

"Enragion left behind two boys and one girl. The boys only ever produced boy children and often in number. The girl's line only ever produced one girl and no other children. Interesting that even after that the one left is female. I guess when the Enragion blood started to cross over again that gender clause started to fade."

"I was the fourth child from my mother, I had a separate father though. I was the only girl." Cara said.

"Your parents where the last of the Enragion blood, both of them entirely pure. Your father was killed when Palpatine made an attempt to gain control of your family." Kulan explained.

"You and Kelron have trained hard, you have mastered your abilities and the connection between you two is strong. It is almost time to expose your existence to our enemies."

"What do you suggest?" Cara asked.

"Our spy in the invader ranks has told us that there will be a strike attack on a small group of crystal miners who travelled beyond the main mines to find rare crystals. They are guarded only by six soldiers and will certainly die in this attack. You should interfere, prevent the attack and let the stories grow." Kulan explained his idea.

"A good plan…" Cara said deep in thought.

Kulan retrieved a map from his bag at the door and spread it on the ground. They both began to plan the attack.

--

Kelron rubbed his sore soldier. In following one of the ancient traditions he had undergone one of the Ordeal's.

Unlike the way Tormel had done with Cara the ink had not been laced with poison but with a substance known to be a safe means of inducing strong Force connections. One shoulder had the symbol for power, the other now had the symbol for one of the dragon-lizards haunting the desert.

"Hey there friend." Someone said as they slapped his sore shoulder.

"Yeow! Ryhnan!" Kelron yelled at his best friend.

Ryhnan laughed. "Sorry mate, but you know how I love to taunt those who follow the old ways so religiously."

Kelron ignored the dig. Ryhnan Sarrus was from one of the 'new noble' families unlike the Thraell's. The Thraell family was one of eight old noble families. From noble families the rulers were chosen and inevitable the Supreme Ruler. The older families were well known for strongly following the older traditions.

"Face it your just scared of the pain." Kelron teased back.

"No way!" Ryhnan denied.

"It's true even Cara is going through it again." Kelron pointed out.

"Speaking of Cara…" Ryhnan began.

"No! I don't want to hear about it." Kelron cut him off.

"So if I told you Kulan is sending her off finally to kick some major arse…" Ryhnan teased.

"What!" Kelron yelled. "He never told me that!"

"Face it friend, your completely in love with that girl!"

Ryhnan only just dodged Kelron's fist and laughed as he bounded off down the hall.


	3. First Assault

**A/N** Glad you all liked THE chapter :) Now I have to try twice as hard to keep you all intrested now that I've lost the mystery. My cat reckons I should put in more fight scenes, on her advice be prepared for way more action! lol :)**

* * *

**

**First Assault**

One week later Cara was ready.

Her other shoulder blade carried a mark based on the Jedi insignia. It didn't mean that much to the others in the Academy but it meant a lot to her. It was part of her promise to return one day.

She was adjusting her body armour when Kelron knocked on the door.

"It's safe." She called to him.

Kelron walked in.

"Distract me." Cara asked as she sat down to clean her lightsabers.

Kelron grinned as he sat down with her.

"Did I tell you why we actually tattoo our shoulders?" he asked after a moment.

"Not at length." Cara answered.

"Well it started with the Sith on Korriban, they cut into their flesh. When we moved here they became marks out of temporary dyes for battle and special occasions. Then the Force Masters and Battle Masters decided to make them permanent marks. Even now you have to be talented in your area." Kelron explained as he leant over and picked up her other saber. "As tradition states you can only mark the feet, hands and shoulders." He continued. "Family marks are almost always on the feet or hands, never the shoulders."

"How come?" Cara asked.

"Well you can see some of our battle armour has exposed shoulders, in war you wouldn't want to be outwardly telling everyone who your family clan was." Kelron answered.

"But the fighting on Karanet ended centuries ago." Cara pointed out.

"Sure." Kelron shrugged. "But it's tradition."

"You and tradition…" Cara sighed.

"Hey its..." Kelron started.

"Tradition I know!" Cara cut him off.

"You two ready?" Rhynan asked at the door, next to him stood Kulan and Ryhnan's younger sister Kiata.

"Remember you four. Don't let anyone work out who you are. Three of you will put your families in danger," Kulan paused to make sure his brother had got the message.

Kelron complained under his breath.

"Be safe." Kulan told them.

Kiata mock saluted and pulled her battle mask over her face.

Cara pulled hers over her face. Unlike the other three she had no need for the full mask and instead had claimed the battle mask used by her father before he had died.

It was a seemingly simple re-breather that covered the bottom of her face. However it had underlying functions that made it just as useful as the full mask.

Besides, it was nice to have something from one of her parents.

--

Kulan's plan was flawless. Their first strike would hit every angle. A group of prisoners from Karanet City were being taken across the desert to work in the heavily guarded metal mines. When being forced to walk across the desert sands this could take anything from thirteen hours to a day.

Kulan's sources revealed that the invaders planned to hit the group and slaughter the lot. A well-planned attack could kill the invaders, free the prisoners and send some badly beaten guard's running back home with their stories.

Cara crouched low in the sand, covered by a camouflage blanket.

Everyone had their senses extended so they could sense the approaching people.

The waiting felt like hours.

"Halt!" called the guard infront.

A weapon much like a Force pike spun through the air and embedded itself in the guard.

"We're under attack!" yelled another.

Lightsabers lit up.

"Damn it! Ranged attack." Kelron muttered through his comlink.

"Leave that to us!" Ryhnan said.

He burst out of the dune he was hiding under, his lightsaber flaring bright orange and cleaving one of the attackers in half.

Kiata leapt from her position on the rock.

Cara saw the charging invaders first.

"Kelron their charging the prisoners!" Cara called.

"Go for it!" he called.

Gathering the Force she kicked hard and threw herself through the air landing dramatically in front of the prisoners in time to destroy one of the pikes heading towards them with her saber.

Cara elbowed one of the guards in the face as he charged her.

"We're being attacked on both sides!" she warned her friends.

Turning her full focus onto the attacking invaders she ran and activated her second lightsaber, throwing herself into the fray she attacked.

Letting herself be held in the Force she felt it guide her move, each cut, each dodge.

On Karanet she had truly learnt how to abandon herself to the Force.

One of the invaders charged her, he was the only one holding a lightsaber.

She rolled to the ground causing him to stumble in surprise.

She stood to attack and took a hit to the face.

"Your nothing but a female!" her attacker laughed.

"That's more then you can handle." She snapped back and kicked him in the gut. Quickly Cara hit him with her saber hilt.

His helmet fell to the ground.

Cara paused in shock.

His face has scales running along his cheek, his nostrils and eyes where slits and his eyes where a yellow green colour.

He lunged at her.

She feinted to the ground the flipped over his head and kicked his head.

He fell to the ground and turned to stare at her.

"Take this to your leaders." She said.

Quickly she pulled a small dagger from her belt and plunged it into his neck.

"It's done." Kelron said to her after finishing off the last few attackers.

Cara straightened her mask. She and Kelron walked down to the prisoner group now guarded by only six men.

Kiata and Ryhnan stood either side, their lightsabers still activated.

"You fight them but then turn on us?" one of them asked. "Who are you?"

"You turned on us first." Ryhnan pointed out, his voice distorted by his mask.

"We're taking the prisoners." Cara said. "You can return to the city."

"You will not take them." The same guard said.

Kelron knocked him out.

Kiata and Ryhnan followed suit.

"Thank-you!" one of the prisoners said to them. "We would have died in the mines. Nabrek has gone mad! Anyone opposing his rule is sent away not just the criminals now!"

"You can come with us." Kiata said. "A safe haven until Karanet is properly restored."

Cara took the other dagger from her belt and dropped it in the sand by the guard who had challenged them.

A few people gasped.

The hilt was the circles of Enragion.

"People the prophecy is here!" one of them cried. "Karanet is saved!"


	4. Only Asylum

A/N: Hey folks, long time no update I know. We lost the Internet and it's taken ages to get it working again. Anyway, it should be back to the once a week updates again :)

**Only Asylum**

Asylum was the name they had given it.

A century ago it had been a crystal mine, now the long tunnels and large caverns were an ideal hiding place.

It was connected to the Academy by a single long tunnel.

A group of Academy students where their to help the people settle in and to keep watch.

Kulan was their to explain the situation.

"We were told that the Academy was destroyed!" A man cried sounding outraged.

"We are in hiding. The Academy and Asylum are the last safe places on Karanet." Kulan told them.

"What of the prophecy?" a woman asked.

"The four people who attacked your guards and brought you here are bringing it to life." Kulan gestured Cara to step forward.

She moved to his side and took off her mask.

"This is Galena-Cara. The last descendant of Enragion. Her family has been hunted and persecuted by Karanet's enemies in hopes of keeping her away. But she is here, when we need her. Enragion's blood will not allow Karanet to die! Cara will destroy the invaders and overthrow Nabrek."

The crowd cheered.

The rebellion was on.

* * *

Cara sat with her three friends. 

Kiata was squealing as her brother tickled her.

Kelron sat by her.

"I wasn't late!" Kiata laughed as she and her brother argued about the battle.

"You were so! A whole three seconds behind me!" Ryhnan joked.

"Ryhnan stop!" Kiata squealed and fell off the bench.

"We can do it Cara." Kelron said quietly.

"I hope so." She said.

"I know we can." He said firmly.

"It was easy, the past two years. It seemed like another challenge. But today I saw the people we're fighting for. Saw how much help they need even though they have at least a rudimentary understanding of the Force." Cara looked up at him. "We are barely one hundred against an army of thousands and a corrupt ruler. How can we-"

"Don't talk like that." Kelron cut her off, his eyes flashed angrily. "We can do it."

"Because of a prophecy?" Cara asked. "Prophecy's are words that people bring into being."

Kelron put his hand on the side of her face.

"Because of you. Because of everyone in this Academy. None of us will give up, not until we stop breathing."

Cara didn't say anything.

"Kelron! Cara!" Kiata shrieked. "Help!"

"No their on my side!" Ryhnan laughed as he tackled her down again.

Kelron pulled his hand away.

"Ah brotherly love…" he grinned and threw himself into the fray! "I'll save you Kiata!"

Cara laughed.

* * *

"We have a sister you know." Kulan said to Cara as they walked through Asylum. "Shanah. She's engaged to Nabrek." 

"Why?" Cara asked shocked.

"He wants to keep his reign supported. That's why he wanted to marry a woman from a noble family. The Thraell family is a risk. My father actually controls nearly every crystal mine that can be safely reached, he instructs people on lightsaber craftsmanship." Kulan explained.

"I didn't know that." Cara interrupted.

"Kelron would never say it, his actually rather modest. But our family is rich and with the 'disappearance' of Kelron and my 'death' our family is dangerous. By marrying our sister he rids a potential threat." Kulan finished.

"But why would she marry him?" Cara asked incredulously.

"She believes if she marries him and has his children she can ensure that they know different. She wants to save Karanet. But Nabrek is just using her." Kulan looked at her. "Kelron won't talk about it."

"Kelron doesn't talk about much at all. Two years and all I hear about him or his family is from you!" Cara exclaimed.

"Ever tried to draw blood from stone?" Kulan asked.

"I get your point." She said. "Anyway you brought your sister up for a reason. Why?"

"Shanah gets married in just over a week." Kulan explained. "I need you guys to try and think of something to stop it from going ahead."

"Maybe a distraction will postpone it?" Cara asked. "Like a raid on those prison mines?"

"The mines are well guarded. Some of them are heavily fortified mini cities with free people, others are heavily fortified and heavily _armed_ large prisons. I don't think the four of you can pull of a raid of that magnitude." Kulan pointed out.

"Leave it with us. We'll think of something." Cara reassured him.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's so short, I've got a fair whack of things to fix up still but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. 


	5. Reactions

A/N: I HAVE HAD ALL THE INTERNET PROBLEMS IN THE WORLD! AHHHHHHH! anyway, going to try and update every thursday from now on...(yeah right, lol)

----------------------------------------

**Reactions**

"Great! New toys!" Ryhnan exclaimed as Kiata handed him his utility belt.

Kelron rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why you insist on your gadgets. A lightsaber is more then effective enough." He muttered as he picked up one of the small metallic balls and looked at it.

"Careful with that!" Kiata snatched it off him. "It's an explosive." She explained.

"But if I didn't use these 'gadgets' what would my dear sister do with her spare time?" Ryhnan grinned.

Kiata was well known for using scrap pieces of machinery to piece together whole new creations.

"Hey I don't just make weapons for you to play with _dear_ brother. I also compressed the liquid in the water captions. One capsule will hydrate you for a half a day now." Kiata explained.

"That's nice." Ryhnan muttered distracted.

Cara walked in and sat down on one of the stools.

"What's wrong?" Kelron asked.

"Not so much wrong, more annoying. Nabrek has publicly denied the three raids we made last week despite each lot of guards returning with the same story and the same knife." Cara explained.

"Then we need to do something more public, something closer to the city." Kiata suggested.

"We need to make some of the noble families lose faith in Nabrek." Ryhnan pointed out. "That makes it your call buddy." He nodded in Kelron's direction.

"Well there is something… if you all have a death-wish." Kelron started.

No one said anything so he sighed and continued.

"Nabrek is getting married tomorrow. The occasion is happening in the Valley of Tombs. As you all know the only ways in is either dropping from the sky, scaling down the side which can take days or sneaking in through the city." Kelron paused in thought. "The place will be filled. As usual the tombs will be guarded, but if Cara can get into Enragion's she might be able to retrieve his lightsaber."

"Then we can play on theatrics, a little bit of Force caused storm, strong winds and we can really get the message out." Kiata finished thoughtfully.

"And we'll prove we have the last descendant of Enragion. Only someone of the family line can get into the heart of the tomb." Kelron added.

"Let's do it," Cara agreed.

--

The meditation chamber was in complete darkness.

Cara sat in the middle of the room focusing on her task.

"You have to be focused before you go in the tomb. The place is riddled with Force energy, both Dark and Light." Kelron explained to her quietly. "As Enragion's descendant you have the right to take whatever you need from the tomb. But his lightsaber is the one we need."

"What kind is it?" Cara asked.

"I don't know. Probably single, like most sabers on Karanet. But I know he used dual like yours when he became a Sith Lord." Kelron answered. "We'll leave tonight and slip through the defences. The ceremony starts an hour before sunset, you have one and a half hours before it is finished. You must get it before the time runs out on the mission is pointless."

"I promise." Cara said to him quietly.

--

Cara followed Kelron through the dark streets of the city.

He moved incredibly fast without making a sound and she was having trouble keeping up.

Finally they stopped.

"Slow down, I don't know this place as well as you." She hissed at him.

Kelron motioned her to kneel down.

Two guards walked past.

"It never used to be this bad." Kelron muttered to her as they hurried towards the valley.

Cara looked at the huge archway that led into the valley.

It was impressive. _And_ heavily guarded.

Kelron ducked down a very tight gap between a building and the rock walls of the valley.

Cara followed him in, but couldn't see him.

"Kelron!" she whispered urgently.

"Here." Came the reply.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Three steps forward." He said.

Cara stepped forward.

"Face the wall. Touch the grey rock." He continued.

Cara looked at the rock wall. Like most rock on Karanet it was red through to dark brown. But at night it all looked black.

She ran her hand over the area in front of her. Finally her hand touched something smooth.

"That's it." Kelron said. "Squeeze it."

She did.

Kelron pulled her through.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Old defences." He said and started walking through the tiny tunnel.

Cara sighed. This was not going to be an easy mission.


	6. Tomb

**Tomb **

The valley itself was noticeably lacking in defences.

"Your not meant to be here at night." Kelron said when he noticed her looking around carefully.

"Why?" Cara asked.

"They say the spirits form the tombs come out at night." Kelron shrugged. "Enragion's tomb is at the end of the valley"

Cara followed his gaze. In the dark it was impossible to see the end of the valley until they where almost in front of the opening.

Kelron found himself some cover by the opening.

"I won't go in. This place is forbidden to anyone not of Enragion's blood. You'll have to do this alone." He said as he settled himself on the ground.

Cara nodded and set her supplies down next to Kelron.

"Be careful." He said quietly as she disappeared into the darkness.

-------------------

Cara didn't know how long she walked through the maze of tunnels before it happened.

The room lit up an eerie blue light.

Cara dropped her light in surprise.

"Who dares to walk amongst us?" 

"I am Galena-Cara, last of the Enragion bloodline." Cara said boldly.

"She speaks the words."

"_Words are meaningless, they lie!"_

"_She might speak truth!"_

Cara listened to the bodiless voices. A small cold feeling of dread began to swell inside her.

"She fears!" "What do you fear mortal child?" 

Cara firmly blocked out all her thoughts and settled her mind.

"I don't fear death." She said finally. "And I don't fear you."

"Bold her words are. Could be true speech" 

"_Why do you tresspass small one?"_

"I seek the weapon of my ancestor, the lightsaber of Enragion himself."

The voices started to shriek.

Cara resisted the urge to cover her ears.

"Test her!" 

They all seemed to scream.

The room itself seemed to glow as lightening forked out across the room.

Cara cried out and fell to her knees.

The pain intensified.

The light was blinding.

And then she felt nothing.

-------------------

When she finally awoke. The room was in complete darkness.

Weakly she lowered her hand to belt and withdrew a lightsaber.

When she finally thumbed it to life the room was dimly lit by it's green glow.

There was complete silence. No voices.

As she pulled herself to her feet her hand brushed against something.

It immediately latched onto her wrist and started to sink into the ground, taking her hand with it.

Cara pulled her battle mask over her face and adjusted it's settings.

When her face went under the ground she could still breath.

-------------------

Once again Cara woke up in the tomb. This she was in a large room built like a shrine.

It was glowing like the room above it had been.

As she got to her feet she realised her hand was still clamped in what she could now see was a chain, fastened to the ground.

"Enough games!" she yelled.

"You seek a great prize."

"_Your tests must be still greater"_

Doors started to open.

Creatures clad in rock like armour began to lumber towards her.

Five of them.

Cara activated her two sabers.

They charged.

Cara ducked around the first few attacks, trying not to trip on the chain.

Quickly she spun around and sunk her lightsaber into one of the creatures.

The light saber deactivated.

She was punched off her feet, the Force of it knocking her sabers out of her grip.

As she lay on the ground she prepared her attack.

She gathered the Force.

And unleashed it.

The creatures literally crumpled under the force of her attack. The chamber shook.

"She speaks true. She is our descendant."

"Take the saber young one."

Cara felt the chain disappear.

She collected her own sabers and replaced them before walking up the steps to the shrine of her ancestor.

A large statue of Enragion stood there.

As Cara stared it changed shape until she was looking at herself.

"Be warned mortal child. You are but an instrument of his great will. He gives you power, he gives you this lightsaber. He guides your path. And when he reawakens you will be lost…"

-------------------

When Cara looked around she found herself at the mouth of the cave entrance. The ancient lightsaber was in her hands.

Outside there was chaos.

Kelron was fighting someone.

It was obviously Nabrek.

Suddenly Kelron slipped and fell.

Kelron's head hit a rock on the ground.

Nabrek raised his saber.

"Say goodnight…"

-------------------

A/N: CLIFFY! YAY:) lol


	7. Confrontation

A/N: On with my favourite chapter so far!

---------

Confrontation 

Cara saw Nabrek lifting his lightsaber.

"No!" she cried out. She ignited the lightsaber in her hands.

The saber burst into life, the blade a brilliant dark green, it hissed as if alive.

She leapt forward.

The saber blocked Nabrek's yellow one just above Kelron's chest.

Cara's eyes locked on Nabrek's.

He narrowed them.

Immediately she pushed hard throwing him away from Kelron.

Kiata's Force created storm rumbled all around them. The sand kicking up into their faces.

Behind her Cara couldn't hear Kelron moving.

"So you're the one they're all talking about." Nabrek said simply. "The prophesised descendant of Enragion."

"Yes." Cara replied. The Force flowed strongly from the saber in her hands, pulsating power and filling her entirely.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe prophecies and when you lie defeated at my feet I will drag you in front of the people and destroy these rumours once and for all!" Nabrek snarled at her.

"You have to beat me first." She replied.

Nabrek lunged at her.

Cara swung her saber around meeting his.

They met, hit and bounced away, hit and locked.

"Your good." He said.

"I know." Cara replied.

The lock broke. Cara feinted to the left and rolled to the right.

The sabers met again.

Nabrek pushed Cara's saber and swiped down at her.

Cara ducked, blocked and swiped.

Nabrek jumped back.

Cara jumped forward.

The sabers locked, hissing angrily.

"Over there!" came a voice through the storm.

"Your choice. You can fight me. But my men will reach your friend before you do." Nabrek said.

Cara pulled back.

"Your both surrounded." Nabrek laughed.

Cara took two metallic balls from her utility belt and threw them.

Sand exploded all around them.

Nabrek feel back and covered his face.

When he got up she was gone and he couldn't see the fallen man.

"I will find you!" he yelled into the storm. "I will find you and I will defeat you!"

--

Cara heard him calling as she pulled Kelron into Enragion's tomb.

The storm had a life of its own now.

She moved to put her saber back at her side.

Shocked she felt her one of her own sabers at her side. The lightsaber she had used was Enragion's. Alive again after all these years.

She adjusted her belt and attached it.

She pulled Kelron further into the tomb before stopping and sitting on the ground.

Carefully she took off Kelron's damaged battle mask.

"Kelron?" she asked quietly. Her voice echoed in the empty halls.

He didn't move.

Cara reached for his utility belt and found it damaged. His food and water capsules were gone.

"Kelron!" she said louder and shook him gently.

He still didn't move.

She took one of her own water capsules and poured the liquid into his mouth.

Gently Cara pulled off his armour and placed her hands on his chest.

For once she found it hard to focus.

Reaching for the Force around her she focused it on Kelron.

The Force flowed through them both strongly.

Kelron's breathing grew steady.

"Thank the Force." She muttered quietly.

There was a noise near the front of the tomb.

"Cara?" Kelron said quietly with a groan.

"Quiet." She said softly.

Kelron sat up wincing slightly.

"Look sir, I know orders are orders but if we go much deeper…"

"Nabrek wants them. They can't have got far that guy was hurt pretty bad."

Quietly Cara and Kelron got to their feet.

Cara grabbed Kelron's armour in one hand and helped support him with the other.

Staying as quiet as they could they hurried away from the voices, deeper into Enragion's tomb.

"Cara. I have to stop." Kelron said breathing heavily.

Cara helped him sit.

"What supplies have we got?" he asked.

"Only mine. Four water capsules, two food." Cara replied.

"If we stay put-" Kelron started.

"We could last three maybe four days before we get captured or die. We wouldn't have the energy to keep going." Cara cut him off.

"So we have to get past the guards and out of the valley." Kelron said.

"And then make it to the Academy on foot." Cara pointed out. "And you're still hurt."

"Then we'll find a safe corner in this tomb to hide for tonight. We'll make our move in a couple of hours." Kelron suggested.

She pulled Kelron to his feet and helped him pull his armour back on.

--

Not long after the pair sat down by the underground pool they had managed to find.

Kelron drank deeply from it before settling down to sleep.

Cara tried to meditate.

The Force presence of her family wasn't pressing in on them like it had when she had entered, this meant that Kelron was safe but it also meant the guard patrols would be able to close in on them.

Giving up on mediation she turned and peered into the pool wondering what her friends would do.

Luke would rest and wait, Mara would have fought her way through everyone, Jan would have found a safe spot and shot anyone who came near and Kyle would, well, who knew what Kyle would ever do.

For now they had no choice but to rest. But tomorrow they would have to find a way to get back to the Academy.


	8. Getting Out

**Getting Out**

Kelron took both his and Cara's water containers and filled them.

Cara had gone to scout out one of the tunnels.

He put his hand to his side. Last night he had been able to heal over the wound but it still wasn't right.

He heard Cara walk back in.

"If we combine these with our capsules we could get another day." Kelron told Cara as he handed her one to strap to her belt.

"We're going to go real slow. Take our time getting out past the guards. I noticed yesterday that there's a ledge above this tomb. If we got on it we can decide wether to climb out or get into the city and hope our speeders are where we left them." Cara said.

"There's another option if we get through the city, we can take one of the desert animals rather then stealing a speeder. Turn a whole corral of them loose and then ride like mad, get as close to the Academy as we can." Kelron suggested.

"Either way we better get started." Cara pointed out.

--

"They what?" Ryhnan yelled.

"They aren't back yet." Kulan said.

"Are they dead or captured?" Kiata asked sounding panicked.

"No, Nabrek's ordered a full scale search. Even," he paused, "even our own parents have been pulled into help."

"You think he knows?" Ryhnan asked.

"I really don't know." Kulan admitted.

"We need to go back!" Kiata said. "Now!" Based on their supplies they have four days and that's assuming they haven't used or lost anything!"

"How long does it take to get here on foot?" Ryhnan asked Kulan.

"Too long." Kiata pointed out.

"It takes us a couple hours by speeders to get back to the city." Ryhnan said.

"If you're going to go you better start out soon. Cara and Kelron will be assuming their alone in this. You'll have more trouble tracking them once they hit the city." Kulan said.

--

Cara pulled Kelron up onto the ledge.

Seconds after they got up a guard walked past.

They froze.

He stood there for a few minutes before walking further into the tomb again.

Cara signalled quietly and the two hurried across the ledge, not daring to summon the Force for fear of alerting the guards to their presence.

"They have six guards at the entrance." Kelron whispered. "And we run out of ledge soon."

"I can take them. Just be ready to run." Cara replied.

When they reached the edge she jumped.

As she fell she gathered the Force and slammed it into the ground.

The six men cried out and were thrown backwards.

Kelron landed next to her and stumbled.

Cara grabbed his arm and ran.

They ran into the maze of streets.

"Keep going!" Kelron called to her. "The gate we used is the closest one in the city wall!"

Now that they had used the Force Cara had no qualms about using it to speed them up.

She sensed the guards behind them and the guards by the gate.

She also sensed something was wrong with Kelron.

--

Ryhnan and Kiata sped across the sand.

"One hour people!" Kiata said through the com-link.

"Got it!" Ryhnan sped forward followed by two other Academy students.

Kiata accelerated and signalled the other four to keep up.

--

"There's six guards there!" Kelron groaned.

"No more playing nice. We're out of here!" Cara yelled.

She ran forward and activated her own two sabers and joined them together.

Catching the guards by surprise she rolled and slashed two of the men's legs.

They fell to the ground screaming.

She leapt up and slashed at a third and detached the two sabers.

Cara swung them around taking out two more before spinning around and elbowing the next in the nose before plunging her saber into his chest.

Kelron hit the door.

"It's locked! I can't get the code working!" he yelled frustrated.

"Out of the way!" Cara yelled at him. "Watch my back!"

She put both sabers away held out her hands and focused.

Lightening crackled in the air and shot forward into the door.

The control panel exploded.

"Damn it!" she yelled.

She hit the door hard ignoring the stab of pain from the left over Force electricity and sent the Force through the structure.

The door crumpled under her attack, like the guards in the tomb had.

But she was getting tired.

She and Kelron ran.

Kelron pulled the cover off the hidden speeders.

They both got on and fled.

"Sir, they got the speeders." One of the guards said.

"Follow, they'll explode soon."

The sound of an explosion was heard.

--

Cara picked herself up from the sand.

"Damn it!" Kelron cried out. "I should have known."

"How?" Cara asked as she walked over to where he was sitting.

"Standard trick, small detonator that causes a shock wave. Destroys transport but stuns the driver so they can be collected." Kelron said as he tried to sit up. He cried out and fell back.

"What happened to you?" Cara asked quietly.

Kelron put his hand under his armour and shirt. When he took it out it was smeared with fresh blood.

"It happened when I was fighting Nabrek. He got a knife there." Kelron admitted.

"Sith spit…" Cara cursed as she looked at him.

"Cara, you have to keep going. You can get back to the Academy." Kelron told her.

"No way, I am not leaving you here for Nabrek's men to find you like this." Cara argued.

Cara heard the sound of approaching speeders. Near the blurry form of the city she could vaguely make out the shapes.

"I'm staying." She said firmly.

"You'll be overwhelmed." Kelron pointed out.

"I'll go down trying though." She said as she started to stand.

Kelron pulled her down and kissed her hard.

"May the Force be with you." He said as he let go.

Cara swallowed and stood up.

She saw the speeders approaching.

She activated her two lightsabers and waited.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFY! -insert evil laughter- 


	9. Rescue

A/N: Wow this story is getting difficult to write again! Gotta love it when that happens. This is the kind of moment where you readers get some input into the story. I have written nothing after this next chapter so if you have any ideas speak up :)

Hope your all still enjoying it!

* * *

**The Rescue**

The attack came fast and furious.

Soon as the first man leapt form his speeder Cara was in full focus, submerged in the whirlwind of battle and guided by the Force.

Every time she killed she moved on before the body hit the ground.

But slowly they pushed her backwards to where Kelron was lying.

Cara had no time to summon her Force Pulse, and even if she had the time, she wasn't sure she had enough energy left to pull it off safely.

Just as things started to get worse someone started to attack the Karanet guards from behind.

Five fighters from the Academy led by Ryhnan and Kiata.

When the last man fell to the ground Cara fell onto the sand completely exhausted.

--

"You guys gave us quite the scare." Kulan said to his brother.

"I think we gave ourselves quite the scare." Kelron muttered before taking another drink.

Cara and Kelron had been immediately sped back to the Academy. Once there the two had been taken to the medics.

Cara was checked over by a medic before being allowed to finally go to her room and sleep.

Kelron had been taken to have his condition stabilised before Kulan could get there and use the Force to heal the wound.

Two days later Kelron was fully awake although restricted to his room.

"Well you both pulled through well. I think this proves my point about this kind of attack." Kulan said quietly.

"I was trying to save our sister!" Kelron snapped.

"And you didn't. I'm sorry Kelron but you didn't. The marriage was completed yesterday. All you achieved was putting yourself and Cara in danger." Kulan said firmly. "You've always been hot tempered, you've always slipped to the darker side of things. Once in your life slow down and think brother! I don't want to lose you, not like Shanah, not like our father not like-" Kulan took a breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Kulan." Kelron admitted.

"I'm sorry too. You just scared me little brother." Kulan muttered.

"How's Cara?" Kelron asked.

"Just fine, just needed rest really. Spent most the first day here with you until we devised a mission..." Kulan replied.

"Buddy!" Ryhnan said loudly as he walked in.

"There goes the peace." Kulan muttered.

"I can be peaceful." Ryhnan argued.

"Anyway I have to go over to Asylum with two other healers." Kulan said as he stood up. "Get well soon Kelron, we need you back in this war."

--

Cara stood in the middle of the desert staring towards the heavily armed prison mine.

Despite the best efforts of the prison she remained out of firing range.

Their operative inside had disarmed their communications and now the place was in lock down, cut off from the city.

Cara had agreed to go on the mission mostly to get away from the Academy. She needed some time to not think about things and battle was the perfect place to find that peace.

Right now she was enjoying the fact that the simple sight of her, standing out of range was causing so much panic for the prison guards.

By tomorrow she and the Academy army would have taken the mine, emptied it of the prisoners and left a clear message from her to Nabrek.

Akarax, one of the leaders of a strike force approached her.

The reason Kulan had suggested this mine was its reputation for being the holding area for political prisoners. Kulan hoped to locate some people of importance inside that would be useful for cleaning up Nabrek's damage once the war was over.

Cara found it amazing that Kulan was thinking that far ahead.

"You ready?" Akarax interrupted her thoughts as he attached a personal shield generator to each of her arms.

"Ready as ever, reckon these will hold long enough for me to get that door down?" Cara asked.

"Sure, but you won't have forever." He replied.

"I don't need forever." She said with a half smile. "Let's go be heroes."


	10. Betrayal

A/N: OMG ITS AN UPDATE!!!!!!!! lol, well i decided i had to defeat writer's block and continue on this story! This is a short chapter as i had to join up what i last wrote and what I'm beining to write now, hopefully its okay but i'll leave that up to you.

**

* * *

Betrayal**

The strike force leader of the invaders stopped with his men outside the large gates of the mine.

His people had the capital city surrounded and the last two outlying cities were cut off as well. Only five mines still operated and all of them were prison mines. The people would soon give in.

When word had reached the main base that the rumoured saviour of Karanet had attacked a mine he was quickly deployed to capture or kill the person, they were causing too much of a stir in their plans.

The scout came back. The mine was indeed empty and littered with bodies.

"Spread out. Check the bodies look for the knife or the mask." He ordered.

The men spread out.

"Sir! This one has two knives still sheathed."

He rushed over. Could the precious saviour have already died in battle?

He nudged the body with his foot before rolling over.

"That's the mask. Female, that wasn't reported." Said the man who had found her.

"I'll speak to our Lord about his spy network." He turned around to head back to the gates. "Retrieve the body, leave everything else."

One of his men cried out.

He spun around.

She stood holding the two knives and the yellowish-red blood of his kind was fresh on the blades.

His two men had collapsed to the ground.

"What is this?!" he yelled.

Many more of the bodies got to their feet.

Some were dressed in the black armour and mask of the Academy. Unfortunately many were in the brown armour of the Karanet guards. They where outnumbered.

* * *

Cara sheathed the two daggers and pulled out Enragion's lightsaber.

Her opponent drew his sword.

They attacked at the same time.

Cara was oblivious to the rest of the battle and focused solely on the enemy in front of her.

Today was going so well. Not only had they won the mine with few loses they had managed to win over many of the guards stationed there.

She had to win this battle soon, she had to send a message to all their enemies.

Cara moved to take off his head.

Her opponent blocked and spun around quicker then she'd expected, driving her back.

Cara quickly shut off Enragion's saber and surprised her enemy by ducking under his blows before drawing her own two and joining them.

Using his moment of hesitation she lunged forward and pushed the saber into his gut.

She had removed it before he hit the ground.

He looked up at her as he lay there.

"You will never win. We are too strong, the people of this place have grown weak! Their last chance is dieing as we speak!" he spat at her.

Nearby the last of his fighters was slain.

"You will not win!" he gasped out before finally succumbing to his wound.

"Karanet will be saved!" some of the soldiers began to cheer.

"We must return to the Academy!" Cara called out to them.

Something terrible had happened she knew it.

* * *

Kelron tried to move but his whole body was numb.

"Welcome old friend. It's been a long time since we last spoke hasn't it?"

Kelron knew that voice.

"We were never friends Nabrek. Only rivals." He spoke calmly.

"You've changed since you left this planet. You should have stayed away! Kept your precious 'Enragion descendant' out of this!" Nabrek fumed.

"What do you want? I imagine I'm not here to get all nostalgic and reminisce about times long gone." Kelron ignored him.

"I'm offering you a deal. Take your family and leave this planet safely." Nabrek explained.

"Last time you saw me you tried to kill me! What do you get out of this?" Kelron asked suspiciously.

"The saber your friend removed from the tomb." Nabrek answered with a smirk.

"Take it up with her." Kelron spat at him.

"Oh I will, she will trade the saber for your life. Especially once she returns to your hidden Academy and finds it destroyed." Nabrek laughed. "She has two days."

Kelron watched him leave, plunging the room into darkness.

Who had betrayed the Academy?

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? I'm going to do a real push to get things rolling with this story and finish it off! Wish me luck :S 


	11. Descended

A/N: Well here we are friends, the final chapter of the final story in Grey Jedi Chronicles. I'd like to start this one by thanking you all for reading, especially those who have followed this story since the start of the first one. This story has meant a lot to me and I believe I have learnt some very important lessons from writing it, so thank-you all for bearing with me over the years! The end may come as a surprise, I won't spoil it but I hope you can enjoy thinking up your own variations of what comes next!

* * *

**Descended**

Cara stood staring at the rubble of the Academy.

Already she had men down their searching for survivors. So far they had only recovered bodies.

"_Cara this is Rhynan._" Rhynan's voice came from her com-link, battling through static.

"Rhynan this is Cara. Go on." She said quietly.

"_They hit here to. The whole Sanctuary is gone_." He continued, his usually cheerful voice sounded strained and distant.

"Any survivors?" Cara asked. All those lives they had saved. Wiped out.

"_None. Kiata reckons they may have taken any survivors. But Cara, we found Kulan_." Rhynan finished in a rush.

"Is he…" Cara trailed off afraid to ask.

"_Dead_." He replied. Even through the com-link Cara could hear his grief. "_He left you a message. I'll play it over here_."

"_Cara._ _They've just left... They think I'm dead, almost right. Cara they took Kelron. Save my brother, save my planet. Cara…tell my father, my sister. Tell them I did what I believed was right. That I died… That I died with honour. Tell them I go, knowing… they'll be saved. You gave this planet…even more then hope…I believe in you…and Kelron…your stronger then…stronger then you know…help him…help him get where he needs to be…help him…may the Force…"_

"_Cara. We're awaiting your orders._" Rhynan said.

Cara looked over the remnants of the army they had been building. More then half the Academy soldiers had been lost, they had the guards from the mine but they like most of their soldiers they had already fought.

She ignored the numbers, she reached into the Force for guidance.

"Gather together! Everyone get back to the transports. We'll camp out of sight from Karanet and we'll take the city at dawn!" Cara called out to the gathered soldiers.

There was silence.

"If we stay we'll be hunted down like animals. Even if we fail tomorrow I would rather die knowing that I fought to my last! I will not force you to follow. But I need every one of you."

They broke into cheers.

"For Karanet!" Someone yelled and others took up the cry.

"_We'll see you there Cara._" Rhynan responded.

--

The army moved out before dawn.

One night's rest was all they could afford. They had no more supplies. All they had was the armour on their backs and their lightsabers.

"You have a death wish my friend." Kiata said as they marched towards the city.

"Nice day for a last stand." Rhynan announced. "You are completely crazy you realise?"

Kiata elbowed him.

"Do you think this gamble is worth it?" Kiata asked. "If it fails it will be a short fight."

"Kulan has been laying the foundations for this for a long time." Cara explained. "I will trust his insight. I trust the Force."

"I'm with you to the end." Rhynan said seriously.

"We both are." Kiata added. "Let's hope it ends the way you want."

They travelled the rest of the distance in silence until they stood outside the main gates of Karanet.

"Halt!" called a guard. "Lay down your weapons!"

"I am Galena-Karana, descendant of Enragion and the last hope of Karanet!" Cara called to the guards. "Yesterday, Nabrek attacked not only our hidden Academy but the hiding place of many innocent people. When you should be fighting the invaders intent on our destruction he has instead attempted to destroy the people trying to save us all! I ask you now, take up your weapons and march with us to the palace. No innocents will be harmed, only those who continue to attack us. For the sake of you families, your friends and your planet I ask you to please open this gate!"

To Cara it felt like hours before the great gates began to swing open.

"_I'm coming for you Kelron."_

--

Kelron was dragged from the dark cell and brought to the front steps of the Palace.

"Do you see!" howled Nabrek at him. "Do you see what that idiot girl has done!"

Kelron raised his head, squinting against the newly risen sun.

Below them, coming from three directions towards the main square, walked an army.

Kelron laughed as he watched them gather.

Nabrek hit him so hard he was knocked to the ground.

Kelron looked down at the crowd as a figure stepped forward. Cara.

"Surrender!" Nabrek called to her. "Surrender or he dies!"

Cara kept walking forward.

Kelron was pulled up roughly and he felt a blade at his throat.

"Haven't you murdered enough people Akarax?" Cara called calmly.

"_Akarax?"_ Kelron thought.

"Your work not mine!" called the man that held him.

"You?" Kelron asked in disbelief. "You betrayed us?!"

"I was saving my planet from your brother's idiot ideas!" Akarax spat at him.

"Nabrek this battle is between you and me. Fight me." Cara offered.

"A noble idea." Nabrek glared down at her. "But I don't think so. Even with those you have gathered in the square the rest of the army will answer to me. And My forces still outnumber yours, why should I give up my advantage?"

Akarax tightened his grip on Kelron.

Cara's eyes flicked to Kelron.

He met her gaze.

"I ask you again to surrender." Nabrek offered. "Hand me the saber and I won't kill him."

"It seems you leave me with no choice." Cara took the saber from her belt and stepped forward.

"Throw it to me!" Nabrek ordered.

Cara tossed it gently into the air.

Kelron lashed out through the Force.

Akarax howled with pain and released Kelron.

Kelron leapt to his feet and reached for the saber.

It landed in his hands and instantly hummed to life.

Kelron spun around and with a clean stroke he killed Akarax.

Nabrek reached for his own but Cara was already beside him, her own sabers alight.

"I believe we hold the upper hand now." Cara said barely concealing a small smirk. She used the Force knock Narbek's saber from his belt. Kelron then called it to his side and destroyed with a quick slash from ENragion's saber.

"I offer you some new terms terms." Kelron continued not even bothering to hide his smirk. "Surrender and we won't kill you now."

"We'll put you on trial for your crimes." Cara offered.

"You can't do this! I AM YOUR RULER!" he bellowed at them.

With that he lunged at Cara.

Cara brought up a lightsaber in defence.

Kelron stepped forward to strike.

Both sabers hit him at the same time.

By the time he hit the ground Nabrek was dead.

Below them in the main square the gathered people fell to their knees and bowed.

Kelron looked at Cara.

"This is what Kulan wanted." She smiled at him before dropping to her own knees.

Kelron looked out over the crowd.

"Gather the army! All who can fight take up your weapons! Today we have rid ourselves of Nabrek's corruption! Tomorrow we will wipe the invaders of the face of our planet!

The cheers where deafening.

--

Cara watched from the sidelines as Kelron delivered orders to the military leaders and various others as they arrived throughout the day. Midway through he was reunited with his family. At that time Cara quietly left.

Long after the sun had set Kelron came to find her sitting on a balcony overlooking the city.

"Missing the spot light?" he asked as he sat down with her.

"Not at all." She responded with a smile. "Actually I'm enjoying the sens of achievement."

"Well I'm enjoying the irony of being a prisoner on the verge of death and then ruler within an hour." Kelron responded "And I'm enjoying the fact that the men who are held responsible for my brother's death are dead themselves. I believe this could be called a 'good day'."

"Still got a lot of work ahead of us." Cara pointed out.

"Don't spoil the moment." Kelron said.

"What moment? We've had plenty of 'moments' if by 'moment' you mean a time where we have sat about and discussed various things." Cara teased.

"I meant a moment where I say I love you, I could never have done this in a thousand years without you and your worth more then anything to me." Kelron replied quietly.

"Oh." Cara said quietly.

Kelron leant over and kissed her.

--

The drum beats echoed over the desert as Karanet's army approached the enemy force.

Cara rode beside Kelron atop one of the large lizards that all the commanders rode on.

She glanced at Kelron.

He sat up proud wearing new armour, at his side he wore Enragion's lightsaber. Cara had insisted he use it.

Kelron looked back at her and smiled.

Finally they halted.

Kelron turned to face his army. He switched on his com-link so they could all hear him.

"My people! Today we will fight the most difficult battle in our history. Today we rid out planet of the corruption that is these alien invaders! We can do this! And not through the ancient powers of an old prophecy but through the strength of the hearts of the people this planet has nurtured! I cannot promise victory, I cannot promise that we will all come out alive! But I do promise that the actions of us today will lay out the future of Karanet!"

The cheers where deafening.

Kelron rode back into his place.

They saw the enemy forces begin to charge.

Cara took his hand.

"Prepare!" she called out.

Thousands of lightsabers hummed to life.

"Charge!"

--


End file.
